1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing devices provided with a plurality of batteries, and to methods for controlling information processing devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Information processing devices that medical workers at medical-care sites or employees in establishments such as restaurants may use while carrying the devices around are available. Such information processing devices are provided with a plurality of batteries that may be used even as they are repeatedly charged. Accordingly, even in places without an AC (alternating current) power supply, the system main unit of the devices can be run by activating the batteries. Moreover, when the information processing devices are not being carried around, the batteries can be charged by being connected to an AC power supply.
When such an information processing device is used in the aforementioned work locations without being charged for a long time, the remaining battery charge drops. Therefore, it is necessary to replace some of the plurality of batteries with spare batteries without turning off the power supply (hot-swap). In that case, once a battery is pulled out, it is necessary to continue the operation of the system with the remaining batteries until the battery replacement is completed. In that interval of time, if the remaining battery charge is less than the power needed, the device systems will be momentarily disrupted.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H5-313794 discloses adjusting system operations or consumed power if the remaining battery charge has fallen. Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H5-127786 discloses providing switching means for supplying power from an emergency battery to components of a computer if an abnormality has occurred while power is being supplied from the main battery.